Her World was Dark
by Elskestar
Summary: about a girl who finds out she is more than it seems bad at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**H **er world was dark. All she saw was blackness. All her life had faded until there was only her. There was only hatred and despair. An ice that surrounded her like a black cloud of death, making the world fear her, hate her, and pity her. She was the reincarnation of the devil born to the living world to be raised by the vampires. Whose first meal was bloodied milk from her perishing mother. For no mother of one so evil could live past the birthing.

She was Aviath.

But her destiny was compromised; she had a child's fit and set her house afire using her cursed "gifts" and killed her foster parents, she left the scorched ruins untouched by the fire herself.

The surrounding crowd gaped and screamed thinking that they were seeing her ghost out for revenge on the person that set the fire because they knew that the fire could not have been an accident, the fire had blazed over 30feet high and over some three-hundred degrees easily.

She had been only ten years old at her first murder.

After this incident all she would wear was black. The black of night, the black of death, the black of evil. After this incident her hair turned so black that it had blue highlights, and her skin turned a deathly pale, so pale that when she was stressed you could actually see her veins under her skin, and her eyes went from a dark brown to a pitch black, and when she was mad her eyes turned to an unnatural blood-red.

At night she would roam the graveyards seemingly searching for something that know one else could see. During the day she stayed in an abandoned hotel that was close to were her old house was.

She had known that a vampire was supposed to take care of her once she reached thirteen, so she had not moved onto another city. The people of the town still thought that she was a ghost because when she had exited the building and made an appearance she had used her powers again to make herself invisible to the crowd, further appealing to their impression that she was dead.

If you are wondering how she knew how to use her powers then let me explain. The people that had been in charge to raise her were both Wiccan and Satanist. So it was their job to give her the basic training for her future.

Her birthday was in just a few weeks so she prowled the graves and walked through her old house on a nightly basis eager to meet her new trainer and follower.

As the nights pasted she became even more irritated and started to kill the people in and around her town, the witnesses and townsmen didn't act against her because they believed that she was taking revenge on the people who had started the fire and killed her "parents" who were respected in the town for giving herbs to the sick (they only did this so that people wouldn't find out their secret religion).

When the night of her birthday finally came, she sat in the ruins of her old house, were the kitchen use to be waiting for her future to come, and at midnight he finally came.

He was the most handsome man that she had ever seen. He was around six feet tall, well muscled, but not overly done, he had silvery eyes that positively glowed, he wore a long fitted trench coat that move as though through a breeze even though the wind was still, and black leather pants that although tight didn't scream gay but gave a rather bisexual appeal, he also wore a black shirt with a silver upside down cross that had a very simple design except for the rat scull attached to the center by ordinary white floss, his shoes were black steel-toed boots that had three spikes attached to the toe and one at the heel.

Aviath could not see his face because it was obscured by the shadows.

He looked around and only seeing her he stopped and in a very rich baritone voice he stated, "You are Aviath, my name is Valador, now you have some explaining to do little one."

He had called her "little one"he had said that she had to explain the circumstances, how wrong was he.

"First of all no one calls me 'little one', second of all you think that I have some explaining to do, the one who was supposed to care for me when the fosters were done with my beginning training from either when I finished my training OR when the time for you to pick me came. I had finished my training nearly five years ago and have been waiting for you to pick me up for over a year before I got tired of those imbeciles who can't contact a god damned blood sucking half-demon who doesn't have manners worth shit when talking to someone of higher rank and a hell-of-a-lot-more power then you."

He took a step back shocked that someone so young and knowledgeable of the powers of a vampire could be so insulting and that someone her age could have a tongue as sharp as a finely made sword.

Seeing her face filled with pent up rage he began to feel ashamed at the fact that they were already fighting when they had just met, and to the fact that HE had been the one whose fault it was for the death of her foster parents when he had not believed that her training had been completed as far as they could have done for her.

Valador was about to apologize when he realized that she might be testing him, she might be judging him, and she might think that he was weak for having to apologize to a girl so quickly, but then again with her reaction for a little "insult" of calling her a little girl had caused such a tongue-lashing then he wasn't sure if he wanted to reply.

So Valador just nodded without any emotion showing across his face.

This made Aviath furious. She wanted submission from that jerk. She wanted to kill him in a way that was so painful that even the strongest full demon had fell to the horridness of the torture. She was mad that at her birth she had been given the tactics and power with the thousands of different ways of deception and murder with the different types of personalities to go with them so she could break and change them into what she wanted, but not getting the knowledge to put her most awesome powers to work.

She had been living on her own for four years and she was sick and tired of it. It was her time to teach a

lesson, and it wasn't in magic.


	2. Chapter 2

Aviath stood there over him, "do you give?" she asked sweetly. Portraying innocence yet in such a dark manner that all prospect of innocence was lost. Validor lay on the ground severly burned and wounded.

"Never shallI give in to a child," he whispered before trying to get to his knees.

"You will never learn now will you?" Aviath frowned. "wellI guessI can't be nice all the time," she sighed.

Taking a small drop of her energy she focused on Validor and gave that energy a purpose. When she did that the energy lept over to him and took over his nerves.

Validor screamed in pain withering on the floor all his sences afire.

Aviath had used her energy to ignite the nerves in his body, making it feellike he was in an endless fire burning his body,but never getting burned. every time he moved on the floor, it only made it worseit only magnified the pain.

(not done) sorry I'll finish my chapter latertoday...(in english class)...I wasnt going to continue this story but i got a very wonderful review and so i will continue it so please be patient with me

hugs


End file.
